


Imagine…Sam Making A Move While You’re Watching A Movie

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sam Imagine, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, sam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: I have a sam x reader request, I was thinking sam and the reader are hanging out in the bunker and watching a movie. Then sam starts rubbing the readers inner thigh and then she kind of moves away and he explains that he really wants her (smut)?





	Imagine…Sam Making A Move While You’re Watching A Movie

Normally you loved to cuddle up against Sam and watch a movie, the two of you enjoying that simple alone time. Tonight though, he kept forgetting just how big he was. His hand kept falling on your thigh, moving over it lightly, even dipping between your legs a few times.

“Sam,” you said, shifting away from him reluctantly. The arm that had been around your shoulder dropped and he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his puppy dog face on. You rolled your eyes and moved back next to him.

“You got to stop putting your hand on my thigh. You’re turning me on,” you said, resting your head against his shoulder again. He was quiet for a second before his chest started rumbling.

“That’s kind of the point, sweetie,” he said, putting his hand on your thigh again. 

“Oh. You’re being horny teenager Sam tonight I see,” you said, looking at him through your lashes.

“I’m in a bit of dilemma. It’s movie night but I don’t think I can wait to get your gorgeous body in bed,” he said with a shrug of his shoulder. You hummed in agreement as you sat up straighter and placed both hands on his shoulders.

“Good thing we’re on a couch,” you said with a smirk, using your hands to push him so he lay on his back. He lifted his hips so you could easily push his sweatpants down as you felt him tug at your shorts simultaneously.

“Wanna taste?” you both said as you turned around to face him, your body straddling his, back facing him. 

“I do love when you’re on top,” he said, with a smile as you kicked your legs out behind you so your dripping heat was hovering over his head. You had to practically lay on top of Sam in order to reach his hardening cock, the smallest sliver of precum dripping from him.

Sam’s hands were on your hips, brining you down towards him and you decided you were done with talking, opting to take his tip in your mouth and swirl your tongue around the sensitive area until he was moaning against your clit. You took him as deep as you could, working him over with your hand where you had difficulty reaching him from that angle.

Sam’s tongue inside you made you feel like you were on fire, as if he’d never had your taste before, hoping to lap up everything you had to give him. It was then that Sam’s cock throbbed, his cum shooting into your mouth as you swallowed him down. Sam’s tongue put just enough pressure on your clit to send you over the edge, the feeling of him cumming at the same time as you almost too much. 

You pulled off of him with a pop as Sam shifted you off of him, both of you taking in gulps of air.

“I always love our movie night’s,” said Sam with a smile, as you twisted yourself so you could lay next to him. “Always so much fun.”


End file.
